Hacker's Wrath of Chaos
'''Hacker's Wrath of Chaos '''is the fourth Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles TV Special. Plot Hacker seeks revenge on the CMC and Skarloey Engines. So he, Buzz, and Delete take over Equesodor. And only the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Skarloey engines can stop him. In the Northern Frontier In the Northern Frontier, Hacker had watched how Princess Luna made the challenge for the Cyber squad, the CMC, Skarloey Engines, and their friends. He also liked the fact that they defeated the Rough Gang. Because he wanted Cyberspace all for himself. But Hacker remembered how he wanted revenge on the CMC and Skarloey Engines for all the times they foiled his plans. Then Delete joked that maybe they should take over Equesodor but Hacker took it seriously, then he started making a plan how. Later Hacker contacted Wicked and asked her to make a portal to Equesodor. When Wicked finished, Hacker flew into it in his ship "The Grim Wreaker" as the Wreaker flew in, Hacker cackled loudly as he plotted his revenge. Hacker attacks! Everything was running like clockwork in the Blue Mountain Quarry. Then Scootaloo looked up in the Sky and saw the Grim Wreaker! So the CMC and Skarloey engines ran for Tidmouth Golden Oaks Lybrary. Hacker flew straight to Canterlot, then he stopped his ship and yelled through his megaphone that he was going to take over! The Princesses then saw Hacker's ship and watched as it landed in front of the castle. Holding Princess Celestia hostage Princess Celestia wasn't gonna let Hacker take over her kingdom, she walked out to him. But as she was almost up to him, a net came up and caught her. Then Buzz and Delete cornered Princess Luna and brought her out and she had no choice but to surrender. (But she knew she had to contact help, and she would have to do it at the right time. Hacker then picked up Celestia's crown that had fallen from her head and placed it on his own. But Hacker was just getting started. Chaos! Chaos! CHAOS!!! Hacker then began to bring Chaos to all in Equesodor. Then he decide to pay a visit to the CMC and Skarloey engines. So he get on the Wreaker and began flying to Ponyville with Celestia watching him from a big container they put her in. Hacker comes to Ponyville Soon the CMC and Skarloey engines arrived at the lybrary and told Thomas, Twilight and the others about Hacker. They also explain who Hacker is, but when they finish, Hacker, Buzz, and Delete walk up to them. hAcker states that he is now ruler of Equesodor and there's nothing they can do to stop. But Pinkie Pie says that they can defeat him. Hacker steals the Elements of Harmony But before the team could do anything, Buzz and Delete stole the Elements of Harmony from Thomas, Twilight and their friends. Then they brought them on the Grim Wreaker to Hacker. Thomas, Twilight and the team fail Thomas, Twilight and their team tried to defeat Hacker but they couldn't and failed. So they had no choice but to surrender, (but Victor manged to escape and headed for Zecora's hut, while Hacker left Luke with the other narrow gauge engines) as Hacker took them to where he wanted them, Luna snuck out of the Wreaker and came to the narrow gauge engines and the CMC. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Skarloey feared that they wouldn't be able stop Hacker from taking over Equesodor. But Luna told them to have some good confidence. Calling the Cybersquad Victor explained to Zecora about Hacker, and how the couldn't defeat him. Zecora decided to help out in the matter. Back in Ponyville, the CMC and Skarloey engines watched as Hacker made havoc in the town, Sweetie Belle stated that they needed to get the Cybersquad right away, but Rarity walked over and scolded her sister that Hacker can't be stopped and that it was their fault he came. Sweetie Belle then went into tears and ran awya with the others not far behind. Willy had witnessed the whole and knew he had to talk to rarity imedittly. Soon everyone else caught up with Sweetie Belle who was now with Luna. Soon Victor and Zecora came up with the Magic School Bus gang and Stephen pulled up with Babs Seed and Vanellope van Swcheetz on his footplate. Later Princess Luna sent a message to Motherboard requesting the Cybersquad's help. The Plan Once the Cybersquad arrived, they, the CMC and Skarloey began coming up with a plan to defeat Hacker. First, they had to distract Hacker, then free the Princess, and then lead Hacker, Buzz and Delete into a trap and drain the power he stole from the Elements of Harmony, and then send Hacker back to Cyberspace. Zecora made an invisablity potion for the team to use in the plan. Then they all set off to the Wreaker. Back with everyone else Willy had found Rarity and scolded her for yelling at her sister and that the CMC and Skarloey Engines were the only ones who could defeat Hacker. Then Rarity starting crying herself for she knew Willy was right, and that she should've had better confidence in her own sister. On the Grim Wreaker Now, it was time for the CMC and the Skarloey Engines to defeat Hacker, Buzz, and Delete. So Victor, Zecora, Cheerilee, and Arnold distacted Hacker, Buzz, and Delete, while everyone else ran into the Wreaker. They Princess Celestia in the container, Ralphie tryed to open it but found it was locked. Skarloey then took his sniper rifle and shot the lock. As Luna got Celestia out of the Wreaker Digit started setting the Wreaker to blast off the Northern Frontier once they got Hacker inside. Then the CMC, Babs, Vanellope, and the rest of the Magic school bus gang jumped on Stephen and some freight cars as the Cybersquad waited at the bottom of the ramp for Hacker. Hacker defeated!! Soon, the CMC tricked Hacker into chasing them onboard Stephen. So Hacker, Buzz, and Delete chased them on their Cyberscooter. Then the Cybersquad made Hacker drive right in the Wreaker and then Digit made the Wreaker take off as Luna opened a portal to Cyberspace as Hacker yelled, "I'LL BE BACK! YOU FILLIES AND ENGINES HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF THE HACKER!!" Restoring Canterlot And so, the Canterlot was restored and Equesodor was saved once again. The CMC and Skarloey said goodbye to the Cbersquad and watched as they went back. The Willy placed Celestia's crown back on her head where it belonged. rarity then apologized to Sweetie Belle for yelling at her earlyier then all engines blew their whistles for the CMC and Skarloey engines for defeating Hacker. Trivia *This special takes place after Princess Luna's callenge for Thomas, Twilight and their team already know the Cybersquad. *Hacker, Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) are the only villains in this special. *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie (Mamma Mia) and Sky (Mamma Mia), Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Babs Seed, Vanellope von Schweetz, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Widget, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Stephen, Zecora, The Magic School Bus Gang, Cheerilee, and Willy are staring in this special. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes